Photo
by Risa-Alice Vessalius
Summary: Sekumpulan Foto yang menjadi bukti dari aksi pembunuhan tragis Vincent Nightray/Warning S : OOC, AU, ABAL, GAJE, Bloody and Chara Death. tidak ada niat untuk membashing Chara/My First Fanfic ini rated M/RnR?


**Pandora Hearts** (c) Mochizuki Jun and **Photo** (c) Risa-Alice Vessalius

.

**Warning(S)** OOC, AU GAJE_ness, _ABAL_ness, _Death Chara, **My First fic in rated M :D**

.

Summary : Sekumpulan foto yang betemakan **darah** dengan Vincent Nightray yang berperan sebagai pelaku sekaligus kameramennya…

"Kakak, kakak mau ke mana?" aku mendapati kakakku yang hendak meninggalkan rumah. Dari pakaiannya yang formal, sangat jelas di mataku jika dia hendak meninggalkan rumah. "Aku ikut, ya kak?" aku mencegah kepergiannya.

"Diam, Vincent. Ini bukan urusanmu, tahu!" Kakakku, Gil mendengus kesal ke padaku. Sepertinya dia sangat menganggap bahwa keberadaanku sebagai pengganggu hidupnya.

"Tapi, kak! Aku juga mau i…" kakakku, Gil sudah lebih dulu membanting pintu sebelum aku berucap. Sedih, kesal dan gundah sangat menghantui kepalaku yang sangat berambisius untuk menjadi orang terdekat Gil, meski kami adalah saudara.

"Gil… bukan seperti Gil yang aku kenal lagi.." gumamku sambil terisak kecil. Tangan kananku segera meraih sebuah gunting dan tangan kiriku mengambil sebuah boneka; dengan rupa gadis berambut pirang. Dengan cepat, gunting yang kegenggam itu menusuk berkali-kali boneka itu; sampai seluruh busa boneka itu keluar dari kainnya. "Fufufu, tidak apa. Gil tetap saja kakakku 'kan?" tawaku bermekaran di dalam rumah kecil itu.

Ah, maaf. Namaku adalah Vincent Nightray. Aku ini adalah adik Gil (Gilbert) Nightray, dari kecil kami selalu bersama. Aku dan Gil sekarang tinggal berdua. Dahulu, Gil adalah seorang pelayan di sebuah rumah bangsawan yang kuketahui namanya adalah keluarga Vessalius, namun Tuannya, Jack Vessalius telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Haha, dia dibunuh! Dan kalian tahu siapa pelakunya? Pelakunya adalah aku sendiri! Yah, aku! Bencilah aku! Asalkan Gil sama sekali tidak membenciku!

"Hihihi, Gil.. aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu padaku…" ucapku dengan tawa. Aku segera menuju kamarku, perhatianku kini tertuju pada sekumpulan foto yang tersimpan di bawah kasurku milikku. Hha, foto ini selalu saja menjadi pemandangan _kepuasanku_ untuk bersenang-senang. Iris emas dan _grape_ milikku terus memandang moment-moment indah disetiap lembaran foto itu, menyenangkan! Foto itu tergambarkan _merah_, yah merah darah, diikuti juga dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang mulai terpisah dengan tubuhnya. Aku puas! Sangat puas begitu melihat bagian kepala yang mulai rata dengan tanah itu; rambut emas kepunyaannya tersisa namun bercampur darah, indah!

"Fufufu, Hahaha!"

.

.

.

"Gil, selamat datang!" aku menyambut kepulangan kakakku, Gil. Gil terlihat lelah hari ini, dari pakaiannya yang sepertinya berlumuran saus daging itu, pasti Gil berkerja keras! "Ah, Gil. Pakaianmu kena saus daging lagi, ya?" tanyaku curiga. Sudah berkali-kali kakak pulang dengan pakaian yang bercampur aroma daging. "Apa yang Gil lakukan?"

Gil membulatkan iris _gold_ –nya, dia terlihat kaget akan pertanyaanku itu. "Sudahlah, ini Cuma kebetulan saja," jelas Gil menyembunyikan. Rasa curigaku semakin meningkat.

"Apa ada yang namanya kebetulan yang sudah terjadi lebih dari tiga kali, Gil?" tanyaku diiringi tawa, "Yang ada hanyalah _takdir_!" jelasku.

"Uh, itu… aku kerja di toko daging! Kau puas 'kan!" jawab Gil, aku tersenyum penuh rasa percaya, namun… sepertinya…

Gil terselimuti kebohongan..

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, rumahku yang tidak terlalu luas ini sama sekali tidak menandakan adanya kehidupan selain aku. Seperti dugaanku, Gil pasti pergi lagi.

"Hm.. aku mulai curiga dengan Gil, aku harus…"

MENYELIDIKINYA!

Ku lalui jalan setapak di tengah kota. Tanganku menggenggam sebuah jaket hangat yang ingin kuserahkan ke pada Gil, kakakku – yah, hari ini udara cukup berhembus kencang. Aku takut kalau nanti Gil masuk angin.

"Tapi Gil kerja di ma.."

'_Gil!' _seruku semangat. Aku melihat Gil sedang berada di toko daging, dia tertawa, ekspresinya terlihat beda saat bersamaku. Aku benci!

"Ah, kau…" Gil tersenyum tepat ke arahku. Berarti Gil telah menganggapku spesial? Berarti Gil telah…

"Kemarilah!" Gil tersenyum lagi, aku semakin bahagia. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju Gil, dan tanpa aku sadari, seseorang lebih dulu mempercepat langkahnya dan melewatiku…

'_Eh?'_

"Raven!"

Aku membulatkan mataku, aku melihatnya. Gil tersenyum hangat ke pada orang lain – dan dia bukanlah aku. Dia seorang wanita; dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang terurai panjang, dia juga menggunakan pakaian berwarna merah dan putih.

"Alice!" Gil menyambut kedatangan perempuan jahat itu. Dan dengan cerahnya, mereka bergandengan tangan dan memasuki sebuah toko daging.

"Kh, apa ini? Kenapa harus gadis itu yang menggenggam tangan Gil? Kenapa bukan aku! Aaaahhh! Aku benci! Aku benci! Aku benci dengan orang itu!

.

.

.

Normal POV

Alice dan Gilbert segera meninggalkan toko daging tempat mereka kencan itu (?). Tangan mereka saling bergandengan; memberi satu kehangatan lain di malam yang dingin itu.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, Alice menghentikan langkahnya. "Raven, aku lewat perempatan sini, ya? Kau terus saja!" ucap Alice sambil berjalan satu meter menjauhi Gilbert.

"Kenapa?" Gilbert hendak menghentikan gadis itu, namun Gilbert tahu, kalau Alice pasti melakukan sesuatu pasti ada alasannya.

"Sst, aku 'kan harus masuk ke menara Baskerville lagi! Mungkin aku ketahuan pulang malam, jadi aku lewat sini, ya! Di sini jalan pintas andalanku!" seru Alice dengan senyuman yang bermekaran bak bunga itu. Gilbert tersenyum.

"Oke kalau begitu, dadah!"

Alice terus berlari di hutan gelap itu. Langkahnya sangat tidak beraturan dan berkali-kali dia hampir terjatuh karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah dikejar oleh seseorang.

BRUK! Alice tersandung ranting pohon, hal itu membuat dirinya terjatuh. "Kh, siapa di sana!" tanya Alice dengan rasa cemas dan ketakutan, "Anggota Baskerville, kah?"

Tidak ada jawaban..

Tanpa keraguan, Alice meraih sebuah kerikil dan mengarahkannya tepat ke semak-semak. Semak-semak itu bergoyang seiring angin malam, namun dari balik semak-semak muncul sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah…

Vincent Nightray..

"Hihihi, malang sekali nasibmu, Alice.." Vincent tersenyum manis bagaikan sirup, namun senyuman itu malah membuat Alice bergidik. "Kau harus mengatur jadwal kencanmu bersama Gil dengan waktu yang kau habiskan di menara itu.." Vincent mengorek sakunya, tangannya kemudian meraih sebuah gunting dan kamera.

"Kau mau apa, hah? Apa urusanmu dengan Raven!" Alice mulai muak begitu mendengar kata _menara_ terlontar dari mulut Vincent.

"Wah.." Vincent bertepuk tangan, "Kau bahkan tahu bahwa Gil itu adalah Raven, ya? Menarik, kalau begitu…"

Alice menelan seluruh ucapannya karena takut, "A-apa?"

"Aku adik Gil, namaku Vincent! Nah, bagaimana kalau kita _bermain_ dulu? Kau kekasihnya Gil 'kan?"

"Tu, tunggu. Dari mana kau—"

Sebuah gunting tajam menembus dada Alice. Alice membelalak kaget, seluruh air matanya tumpah karena anak ini. "Akh, da, darah! Aku benci da.."

Vincent mengarahkan gunting itu tapat ke wajah mulus Alice. Tangannya terus mengukir sebuah irisan yang sangat membekas di wajah gadis cantik ini.

"Kyaaa!" Alice berteriak histeris di tengah hutan itu. Iris _violet_ miliknya terus saja mengeluarkan air bening nan jernih. Alice terjatuh ke tanah, telapak tangannya segera menutupi wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. _'Takut..' _pikirnya.

"Hahaha! Aku tahu, aku tahu kenapa kau benci dengan darah! Aku tahu! Semua itu karena pemuda berambut emas itu 'kan? Dia mati di hadapanmu! Haha, darah! Semua darah waktu itu terkena wajahmu 'kan? Sama seperti sekarang!" Vincent tertawa penuh kebahagiaan, sedangkan Alice terus saja menangis ketakutan.

"Hentikan! Dari mana kau tahu!" Alice membentak keras, meski di dalam hati, Alice merasa sangat ketakutan. "Jack.. dia.. aku.."

Vincent semakin terselimuti akan rasa kebahagiaan, dia kemudian berkata, "Hahaha! Asal kau tahu! Aku! Aku yang membunuh dia tahu!" hardik Vincent dengan gunting tajamnya yang tepat mengarah ke kepala Alice, sehingga darah terus keluar dari tulang tengkoraknya.

"Kau, kau, kau tidak akan kumaafkan! Kau telah membunuh orang yang kusayangi!" Alice membentak, dia tidak peduli lagi akan ketakutannya pada darah dan dia juga mengabaikan beberapa tusukan dari Vincent.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyakiti Gil! Kenapa kau menjadikannya _pelampiasanmu_!" Vincent menghentikan sejenak aksi brutalnya itu, dia kemudian berkata, "Aku tahu, kau adalah mantan kekasih dari Jack sialan itu 'kan! Kenapa setelah dia mati kau malah bersama Gil!"

Alice membulatkan irisnya begitu mendengar nama 'Jack' keluar dari mulut Vincent. "Kenapa kau membunuh Jack? Kenapa kau seperti itu padanya? Memangnya apa yang Jack sudah lakukan padamu…?" Alice tertunduk penuh isakan. Vincent tertawa mengerikan.

"Karena dia mengambil Gil dariku! Semua! Semua orang yang mengambil Gil akan kubunuh! Termasuk kamu, Alice Baskerville!" Vincent mengarahkan guntingnya tepat ke iris _violet_ Alice, seketika cairan kental berwarna merah menggenangi iris Alice. Vincent kemudian menarik nafas lagi, "Mati kau Alicee!"

"Aku pulang," Gilbert membuat beberapa bunyi dari sepatu miliknya. Irisnya terus mencari sosok adiknya itu, namun sama sekali tidak ditemukannya. "Vincent?" Gilbert dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar Vincent, ditemukannya banyak kumpulan foto berserakan di ranjang Vincent yang penuh dengan busa boneka itu *A/N: Hasil oprasi bonekanya, tuh =="*

Gilbert mengamati puluhan atau mungkin ratusan foto itu, kemudian iris _gold_ miliknya terbelalak kaget dan tidak percaya, "Fo, foto ini…."

BRUK! Alice tersungkur lemah di tanah yang basah itu setelah gunting milik Vincent menembus kepalanya. Alice telah kehilangan salah satu harta penting baginya, yaitu 'kehidupan'. Kematian Alice kali ini berlangsung cukup ironis juga; irisnya yang berwarna _violet _terus saja mengeluarkan air mata penuh ketakutan, dan iris yang lainnya telah kehilangan isinya sendiri diikuti juga dengan darah yang terus keluar dan membentuk genangan air kecil di sekitarnya.

"Hihihi, akhirnya…" Vincent mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari sakunya. Pisau itu diarahkannya tepat ke leher putih bercampur darah milik Alice, sehingga leher mulus beserta urat-uratnya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu, Vincent mengarahkan gunting peraknya ke perut Alice, dia mengoyak dengan ganasnya isi perut itu – membiarkan isinya yang berupa usus dan yang lainnya berhamburan keluar. Semuanya, jantung, hati dan seluruh isinya dia keluarkan dengan tangan dan gunting miliknya, "Hah.. menyenangkan! Ini seperti aku mengeluarkan busa boneka!" seru Vincent girang dengan anggapan bahwa dia sedang mengeluarkan busa boneka dari kainnya, namun yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah boneka. Yang adalah di hadapannya adalah **manusia** sungguhan!

"Ah, aku lupa satu hal," Vincent mengambil kamera miliknya yang terletak di tanah. Dengan senangnya, Vincent memotret setiap detail tubuh yang tidak berbentuk dan bersimbah darah milik gadis _brunette _itu (Alice).

Setelah puas dengan objek potretannya, Vincent segera berlalu meninggalkan hutan, namun sebelumnya dia tersenyum tepat ke Alice yang sudah menjadi mayat itu, "Selamat tidur, Alice.."

.

.

.

Vincent berjalan gontai menuju rumah tempatnya tinggal bersama Gilbert. Hatinya sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakak tersayangnya itu, tapi mungkin sebaliknya untuk Gilbert.

"Aku pulang. Maaf kalau aku pulang malam, Kak!" Vincent tersenyum ramah untuk Gilbert, namun Gilbert menatap sinis, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Vincent.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan sebagai balasan selamat datang tertuju untuk Vincent. Vincent kaget dan tidak percaya, namun dengan kasarnya Gilbert meraih kerah baju Vincent, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah?" tanya Gilbert panas.

"Apa maksudmu Gil?" Vincent memasang wajah tidak bersalah, hal ini membuat Gilbert semakin emosi.

"Jangan bohong kalau kau memang adikku! Katakan, apa maksudmu tentang ini!" Gilbert membuang ratusan lembaran foto ke wajah Gilbert. Sekumpulan foto yang menggambarkan apa yang dialami oleh majikan Gilbert dan Kekasih Alice itu.

"Da, dari mana! Dari mana Gil…" Vincent kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya yang awalnya _innocent_, berubah menjadi seekor iblis kecil. "Hihihi, syukurlah kalau Gil tahu.. tapi asal Gil tahu, aku melakukannya _demi Gil.._" jelas Vincent. Gilbert merasakan kalau emosinya sudah diambang pintu kesabaran.

"Apa maksudmu! Jadi kau yang telah membunuh Jack, Glen dan bahkan Lacie!" tanya Gilbert dengan diselimuti emosi.

Vincent terkekeh, "Benar, aku melakukannya.. tapi bukan cuma mereka saja, Gil…" Vincent mengambil sekumpulan foto koleksinya dari saku. Dilakukannya hal yang sebelumnya Gilbert lakukan padanya, yaitu melempar ke hadapan Gilbert, namun Vincent sedikit lembut kali ini. Foto itu berhamburan di hadapan Gilbert, dan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Gilbert…

Kaget, takut bercampur menjadi satu di kepala Gilbert. Bagaimana tidak, foto itu memperlihatkan betapa brutalnya Vincent yang sebenarnya. Foto itu sangat membuat Gilbert shok, karena yang menjadi _model_ foto itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Alice.

"Kh, Vince—" Gilbert membulatkan irisnya begitu Vincent mengarahkan gunting miliknya yang masih bersimbah darah tepat ke arah Gilbert, sebelumnya Vincent berucap, "Gil hanya mau tersenyum untuk mereka, bukan untukku. Makanya, lebih baik Gil juga ma—"

BRAK! Pintu terbuka lebar, sehingga aksi Vincent yang mungkin akan melibatkan nyawa Gilbert terhenti karena kaget. "Siapa?" tanya Vincent panik.

Di balik pintu muncul beberapa aparat kepolisian yang bekerja pada Pandora (?). Mereka semua menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang membawa senjata maupun _chain _milik mereka.

"Kejahatanmu cukup sampai di sini, Vincent Nightray. Kami aparat kepolisian Pandora telah mencium semua kelakuanmu! Dari kasusmu yang melibatkan beberapa anggota bangsawan!" ucap pemimpin mereka dengan tegas, Elliot Nightray. Saudara tiri dari Vincent dan Gilbert. "Hentikan kelakuanmu ini Vincent!" tegur Elliot. Vincent segera berbalik arah dan berniat menyerang Elliot, namun usahanya sia-sia karena dirinya telah terikat dengan boneka Doldam milik Zwei.

"Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku sulit untuk bergerak!" Vincent panik akan kondisinya yang diujung tanduk itu, "Akh, sial…" erang Vincent begitu gunting perak miliknya terjatuh ke lantai akibat tubuhnya yang diambil alih oleh Doldam.

"Terima kasih, Zwei. Aku berhutang minum kopi denganmu!" Eliot berterima kasih, dan Zwei memasang wajah cerah.

"Ya, kau berhutang minum kopi denganku, Elliot! Hihihi, seharian kencan, ya?"

"Ah, terserah kamu. Yang jelas Vincent harus diambil alih oleh Doldam sampai dia dihukum mati, kau setuju?" Elliot dan Zwei malah membuat transaksi dengan bayaran kencan.

"Ah, okeh! Demi Elliot! Nah, Vincent Nightray. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan _chain_ –ku?" tawar Zwei sambil menunggu Doldam untuk mengambil alih seluruhnya tubuh Vincent.

Rumah kecil itu yang awalnya di tinggali oleh dua saudara itu telah di kosongkan. Gilbert kini kembali ke mansion Nightray bersama Elliot. Di sana, Gilbert diizinkan untuk memegang alih seluruh mansion, meski saat ini Gilbert masih trauma akan kelakuan adiknya itu, tapi sedikit mulai sedikit dia mulai menutup traumanya itu dengan lembar baru kehidupannya.

Elliot, saudara tiri Gilbert sekarang sedang asyik akan kencannya bersama Zwei yang sudah berlangsung selama lebih dua hari (?)

Dan Alice beserta Jack, Glen dan Lacie dimakamkan satu makam atas perintah Gilbert dan kini mereka mulai bersama di alam lain, sedangkan…..

Sedangkan Vincent, kini dia harus menjalani seluruh penyesalannya dalam ruang tahanan milik Pandora, di sana dia akan merasakan betapa tercelanya kelakukan yang dia lakukan pada manusia-manusia tidak berdosa itu. Seluruh foto kumpulan milik Vincent kini diamankan oleh Pandora; foto yang menjadi gambaran pembunuhan tragis dengan Alice, Oz, Sharon dan Break sebagai **model** foto itu dan Vincent sebagai **kameramen** sekaligus pembuat ide foto yang betemakan **darah**itu.

**End**

_ Apa fic ini masuk dalam kategori tared M ? Atau hanya rated T saja? Kalau memang fic ini masih dalam reted T, saya minta maaf, karena saya memang nggak ahli dalam membuat cerita bloody =="

Reviews please…?


End file.
